The present invention relates to a scooter.
Objects of the invention are to provide a scooter of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably as a quietly operating scooter for the pleasure of children in outdoor activities. The scooter of the invention provides considerable enjoyment to children using it, and is favorable to adults who are annoyed by the considerable noise produced by known types of scooters and similar toys.
Scooters are disclosed in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 1,689,916, issued Oct. 30, 1928 to Fischer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,701,410, issued Feb. 5, 1929 to Hornquist, U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,395, issued Feb. 1, 1949 to Reid, U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,689, issued Nov. 1, 1949 to Tibores et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,659, issued Oct. 31, 1961 to Krasnoff et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,481, issued Sept. 4, 1962 to Kaufman.